Just Because
by orangepencils
Summary: Just because it's not nice outside, it doesn't mean you can't have fun with the weather man.


**Just Because**

**I am now officially on my way to Sainthood. Here is why. My finger is in a bandage, I'm half asleep, can't type pr write for the life of me I'm bored to death yet I still manage to write a little story! Wow!**

**So eum here is Just Because named that way Just Because…**

**Summary: Just because it's not nice outside, it doesn't mean you can't have fun with the weather man! JaxBa sorta… I dunno! Humor**

**150!**

Just Because

It was another dull day in Boston Massachusetts. The weather sucked and it was very humid outside. Two young men were in their dorm at the Boston University and they were extremely bored out of their minds. Their professor, a certain middle aged man named Robert F. had given them so much work to do that it had managed to depress Jakotsu. Now Jakotsu wasn't one normally depressed by life. He was a happy go lucky homosexual person.

Bankotsu on the other side tended to get depressed with homework quicker. Not that Jakotsu liked to do homework. He just made the homework assignment interesting. That's why Bankotsu liked doing his work with Jakotsu. It was always jokes and stuff. Although today even Jakotsu was bored to death and the weather certainly did not help.

"I'm bored." Jakotsu said for the umpteenth time. Whenever he was bored, it was evident to everybody. The man got bored quickly and he liked to remind his friend that he was bored.

"Shut up Ja, I'm bored too. Do you hear me complaining? No you don't. What do you want me to do? Do the polka across the street?" Jakotsu pondered about this for a while before smacking his red lips together and grinning.

"Now there's something I haven't seen you try. But hey that sounds like a lot of fun! Let's go!" Bankotsu rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Yeah so was I, let's go! Come on please! We can use a little break from our work and it'll be fun!" Jakotsu pleaded. Sometimes Bankotsu wondered how he managed to keep up with his hyperactive friend.

"Ok fine, but if anyone sends me to the asylum it's not my fault it's yours and it's you they're sending." Jakotsu grinned and kissed Bankotsu on the cheek.

"Well then let's go!" They took two very light jackets and ran outside. In front of the building, there was the vast parking lot, then there was a park and then the busy four way street. They both walked there talking and laughing before getting to the beginning of the street.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and smiled.

"On the count of three?" He asked.

"You're crazy but yeah sure whatever."

"One, two, three!" The ran across the street and at the little intersection step they started skipping alongside the street and dancing. They had no umbrellas and they tried to catch the rain with their hands. Here were two men in their mid twenties prancing around in the rain on a cold October evening. Passing cars honked at them and others gave them weird looks but they didn't really care.

"Hey Bankotsu sing with me! _I'm singing in the rain…" _

"…_Just singing in the rain…" _He continued on.

"_What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again." _They sang together. Bankotsu put his arm around Jakotsu's shoulders and he did the same. They both walked to the grass together like two drunken men. Then they collapsed on the grass and simply laughed until it was very dark outside.

"Well that was fun, don't you agree Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked his partner in crime.

"You know something Jak? That was the most fun I've had in a long time. And whenever you get crazy ideas like that, tell me and I'll be glad to comply them." Jakotsu's eyes shinned with mischief and Bankotsu almost regretted saying that.

"Heh, heh, how about you and me share the bed tonight? That way you can keep me warm and we don't have to pay for the heating." Jakotsu winked at him and the poor man blushed.

"How about we head back now?" They both got up and walked back towards the dorm.

"Whoever said there was no fun with a weatherman and temperature? You can have loads of fun with his predictions." Jakotsu said upon entering the campus and receiving odd glances by other students.

"Ja, you can have fun with a Kleenex!"

"Those are very interesting I'll have you know!"

"Whatever man, let's just go." And they headed back upstairs to change and enjoy a nice quiet night alongside the many Kleenexes Jakotsu managed to destroy and decapitate.

**End of Pointless Fic That Helped Me Pass Time!**

**Ehehe don't kill me? Lol well I hope you've eum liked this… I was really bored and it was random writing. Whatever came went. Here's the added ending for those who want to see it.**

The next morning when they woke up, Bankotsu sneezed a few good times before realizing that he had caught a cold.

"Jakotsu you and your crazy ideas are going to be the cause of my death!" Jakotsu simply grinned at him and shoved him a pillow.

**There we go that was the ending I wanted to add. Well please review the pointless fic. I like reviews.**

**Ja!**

**Op**


End file.
